Slimey
Slimey is a male contestant in Object Connects. He's a member of The Noisy Gooseberries from the start. Appearance Slimey appears to be a green liquid like sources, aka slime. Inside of him are bubbles. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Slimey recieved minor changes in his new body. He lost his transparent details, including the bubbles that were inside of him and his lower part of his body is now rounder. In Keep An Eye, Slimey recieves a new body design after the show moves to Animate. He gains a dark colored color inside and the bottom piece has a new detail. It looks strikely resemble to the slime from Total Dramarama. Personality Slimey is a kind, serious, knowledgeable, eye checking nerd who plays as the voice of reason on every argument he and his friends committed and involved in. His main reason for being in the show is to make sure that two of his best friends, Circle and Walky Talky won't cause any trouble on each other and everyone else, just to make sure that the three of them will make it in the game longer. However, out of all the two friends, Circle is the one who Slimey keeps an eye on. Since he and Walky Talky were friends long before Circle arrives, to make a promise to his family, he will take him to the camp they're going in and to have the fun of it. Slimey can be annoyed and furious if Circle starts causing troubles or Walky Talky keeps bugging him. It maybe hard and struggles for Slimey to handle, but is his responsibility. Slimey likes being in the slime camp, as he wants to bring his friends to go there but only to end up being in Object Connects, which disappoint Slimey. However, the biggest problem for Slimey to handle is how he involves in the camp. Everyone in Object Connects including the host keeps seeing Slimey as the gimmick one. All he does in every situations and challenge is that he can stretch himself to anything, sticks on walls and ceiling, and can squish himself into small places, giving him an unfair advantage for the better or worse depending on the view. His reason for this is that he's doesn't like to be in last placed and he wanted to finish the game early. People like Toothbrush seems to okay with but most hated him because of this. This causes Slimey to worry, confuse, and panic about everyone going to eliminate him. Because if he is, then he won't success his goal, which is to keep an eye on Circle. The better way to keep himself safe is two things; stop stretching and find someone he can trust. Although he's worry about being last, he's okay with it but it won't last for long. Because of his ability, Toothbrush insists him to do, just to stay in the game to look at the game longer. Since Circle is on a different team with Flashlight, he wants to convince her to make an alliance just to be with Circle. However, this will be very difficult for Slimey since Flashlight hates Toothbrush because he's mechanical. In What Camp: Part 2, there is a shark who goes after Slimey and Toothbrush, killing them everytime they're in the boat, which as it turns out that it was Lantern who nrought the same shark to here. Avocado sees this and what to know why the shark goes after him. Slimey responds that he doesn’t like marine animals. It's unknown why the shark goes after Slimey. Prehaps his fan of marine animals excuse do something for it. Abilities Slimey has these well-known abilities, such as: *'Elasticity:' Slimey has an ability to stretch himself whatever he wants. This allows Slimey to reach higher and farther places no one can reach. This also allows Slimey to use this ability to give him a boost, reaching 2x speed of a normal person. This ability uses in What Camp: Part 1 where Slimey checked the vent and blasted himself to the tresure but only blasted himself onto Stampy instead, Make A Shot where he slings the boulder, and Birthday Dash where he used it to free everyone who were trapped in the cage. *'Shape Shifting:' Slimey uses this ability to shape shifting himself into different shapes. This ability uses in Birthday Dash. Trivia *Slimey is one of the six contestants from two object shows PlanetBucket22 created; the other five are Circle, Cotton Candy, Journal, Stampy, and Thing ** However, he and Stampy are the only ones to not be voiced by PlanetBucket22. ***Surprisingly, both characters have their names that end in the letter Y and they are the leaders of their respective team in the show. *Slimey is the only legless contestant in the game. *Before Object Connects, Slimey got the most character changes throughout the years. **He used to have brothers and sisters, and each of them has a different color. **In The Win For Secret Prize, Slimey wasn't a friend of Circle. **In 2014, Slimey's original personality was that he was the fastest contestant in the game, who loved parties and having fun. *In CuriousCat, its revealed that Slimey has a MeTube channel. **This makes him the second contestant to do so. The first is Avocado. *Slimey doesn’t like marine animals, as shown in What Camp: Part 2. *There is a running gag where Slimey wishes that he wants to be in “The Slime Camp”. Category:Male Category:Legless Category:Leaders Category:Voiced By Object Show Fan Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants From A Scrapped Project